


Cold

by Emptiner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cold, F/M, Flu, Fluff, sick, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptiner/pseuds/Emptiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fast draft I did for my friend, who is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short:/ and please tell if you find mistakes, english isn't my native language.
> 
> ps.
> 
> I hate Desmond:)

You wake up and feel sick. You touch your forehead and notice that it is burning. You know that you are sick because you didn't have a jacket yesterday when you were moving some of your furnitures in your and your lovers new aparment. You were moving together! But now you are sick and you're feeling bad that he has to move all your things in aparment alone. You get up and walk in shower. After washing your hair and body, you feel a little better. You ate nothing and rushed outside after seeing the time. Shit. You're late already.

Your head is hurting like hell, even after strong medicine. But after seeing Desmond there smiling at you, it doesn't matter anymore. "Morning, (Y/n)!" he mumbles while hugging you. "Des, stop", you giggle while pushing him away and continuing: "I've got a flu, and I don't want you to get it too." He nods and looks you a little worrying. You see that and blurt out "ButIcanhelpyoucarrystuff!" "Are you sure? You look exhausted", Des asks holding your hands. "I'm okay, so let's go and carry some boxes, okay?" you smile and look at him. "Yeah, let me drive to my place first", he says and went towards his car.

After a few minutes drive, you were at Desmond's aparment lying on his bed after he had persuaded you to stay there and rest. He appears in room with glass of water and medicine. You take them and get under the covers again. Des is beside you and moves closer, wrapping his arms around you. "You'll get sick too Desmond" you mutter, but don't even try to push him away. "I do what I want and now I just wanna lie here with you (Y/n)", he murmurs while playing with your hair. You're tired and your eyelids get heavier and heavier. "You're so stupid, but I still love you" you whisper half asleep. "I love you too", he smiles and kisses your forehead.

You wake up feeling better, but you hear Des coughing. "I said you'll get cold, you idiot" you mutter smiling. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you."


End file.
